veemon's oneshot collection
by Veemon fan683
Summary: a series of one shots with no relevence to one another. written for challenges or for amusment. using japanese names for most seasons other then tamers. (rated T to give me breathing room.)
1. day of fanglongmon

Fanglongmon day

Gennai had called the two groups digi-destined to tell them of a mythical event that happens once every 500 digital years.

"Kids today if a day of great celebration, the day of Fanglongmon the leader of the four harmonious ones, this holiday only happens once every five hundred years." Jennai explained as Koushiro and Iori listened intently most of the others did listen but not with such intent to learn as much as the two bearers of the crest of knowledge. Daisuke and Taichi weren't very interested but at Gennais request Taichi brought his telescope.

"So the island holds a festival to honour Fanglongmon each time the day of Fanglongmon occurs? I is a nice sentiment but why do we need a telescope." Koushiro asked wondering why a telescope would be needed at what looked like a carnival.

"We call it the day of Fanglongmon because it's the day to flies through the night sky. And even though most Digimon can see him clearly we wanted to thank your groups for saving the digital world from many dangers." Gennai explained as Azulongmon began to fly into view.

"Gennai are the preperations almost done?" Azulongmon asked said to Gennai as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. Iori noticed and wondered where Azulongmon needed to be so fast.

"Yes they are old friend; you can go be with the other harmonious ones to welcome Fanglongmon back into our world." Gennai said before Iori could protest on the haste in Azulongmon's haste in his previous comment.

"I hope Zhuqiaomon doesn't start the party without me, he always acts serious but when it's time to celebrate he's a party animal." Azulongmon said before flying back out of view. The festival was getting under way as many of the Digi-destined's friends were present Ogremon and Leomon gave up fighting for today, Andromon was running security with a few dozen guardromon, a few Gotsumon were busy with Digitamamon in the kitching providing the food. The Digi-destined helped out with anything that needed done for tonight's celebration.

As night began to fall all the people in the eastern region had arrived and were sitting at six long tables under what looked like a giant circus tent. Digitamamon and Gennai were up at the front end of the tent on a makeshift stage and prepared to speak.

"Today is the day of Fanglongmon! The day that happens once every five hundred years where Fanglongmon returns for twenty four hours to speak with the harmonious ones and to bless us with good fortune for years to come." Gennai began as the huge crowd began to quiet down but not entirely.

"Hey you hard boiled idiots! Be quiet and let me serve you soup and ceremonial dishes from all over the eastern region I worked all day and this stuff and I won't take disrespect over-easy so unless you want to be scrambled remain silent until served!" Digitamamon shouted causing the rest to be quiet.

"Thank you Digitamamon, this is the first day of Fanglongmon after the Dark Age, and to honour the end of the Dark Age we have invited our honoured guest the digi-destined to witness our most holy of events." Gennai said as a bunch of ToyAgumon came into the tent carrying plates with Chinese noodle soup, breads rice and a meat that looked like chicken.

"Ok soft shells dinner is served." Digitamammon said before nodding is shell and walking off the stage with Gennai. Gennai and DigiTamamon went over to the main table that was in front of the stage and set down with the digi-destined and a few megas that were tasked with protecting the new destiny 's soup was wonderfull and so was the company.

"So Hikari how do you like my new look?" the monotone voice of a Hi-Andromon asked Hikari. Hikari looked at the mega for a few seconds before realizing he was the Andromon from before.

"You look awesome, so Gennai tasked you with defending one of the new destiny stones?" Hikari asked in response but before Hi-Andromon many of the Digimon began to run outside at the night sky had a gold glow to it.

"Fanglongmon approaches." A Cherrymon said as the rest of the Digimon poured out into the field. Taiachi set up his telescope and Koushiro rigged a webcam up to it so the images shown in the telescope would be available on Koushiro's laptop. When the images started to appear Taiachi and Koushiro worked with the focusing till the figure of a flying golden Dragon was seen at the center of the golden radiance emitted by Fanglongmon.

"That is Fanglongmon, well looks like he bares gifts for you." Gennai said as he realized the eight small lights emitted from just below he front legs. In that moment seven of the eight original Digi-destined Digimon Digi-volved to champion level gatomon was already at the champion level.

"Whoa well do the second generation Digi-destined get anything?" Daisuke asked in a slightly selfish tone. As Fanglongmon flew directly overhead fly from east to west toward the center of the digital world where Azulongmon flew earlier, he dropped the eight small lights which fell into the hands of the original Digi-destined. Yamato was the first to find out the lights where their old crests but the tags were a bright gold instead of the normal bronze colour. As the crests fell the world around the large group of Digimon began to come almost alive with activity, flowers began to bloom the ground started to feel warm and all the Digimon were happy and shouted with joy even Gennai was out of his usual stoic stance and dancing with Digitamamon.

"Thank you Fanglongmon, Gennai why are the tags a Different colour." Koushiro asked as he and Iori began to theorize on what it ment.

"I believe that in everyone but Taiachi and Yamoto's case it allows your Digimon to reach mega form. And as for Taichi and Yamato I thinck you should make your crests and digivices touch." Gennai theorized not truly knowing what would happen. Yamato tried touching he crest and digivice together his crest returned to its normal state but his digivice upgraded to a D3. Taiachi followed suit and his Digivice became a D3 aswell. The second generation Digidestined was happy for Taiachi and Yamato but Iori wondered if it would work with the others.

"Koushiro, you might want to try the same. I thinck the D3 will have enough power on its own to achieve mega. In theory Fanglong mon either wants all of you to come and go as you please or none at all." Iroi said to his close friend, Koushiro nodded and tempted the same thing Yamato and Taiachi did. It worked his digivice turned into a D3 the other three tried and within seconds all of them had D3s.

"Fanglongmon is a good leader of the digital world and if he needs up I guess we can come anytime." Koushiro said as all of the Digi-destined watched Fanglongmon fly out of view.

A/N: this story and the one after it will have no relevance to each other this story is pat of a oneshot collection that will always gain new chapters all of which will be written by me for a prompts challenge. Peace!


	2. TK's confession

TK's confession.

For Remi: Done for prompt 703: Yamato in the week of Jan. 26th 2014

It has been a long time since Yamato was in japan with his band touring around America. Willis did help with the navigation and some of the translations and even found maps of most states and provinces in the US/ Canada but now Yamato was driving to his last stop Toronto Canada. The sound of a bootleg recording of their last concert was playing on his CD player as he was resting from the long night. His band was one of few to be celebrated in japan.

"Matt, we need to practice get your ass out here!" the Drummer called into the bedroom waking mat and tossing him from his bed. "Yamato Ishida you are so shit at getting up."

"Now listen here, I will not take any of your crap. I just want to rest until we get into Toronto do a little looking around Chinatown then practice alight." Yamato called back in his best English.

"Fine then but I better not catch you talking into your computer again." The Drummer said and he left Yamato alone in the bedroom of the van.

'They don't understand, I don't talk to the computer I talk to Gabumon' Yamato thought as he got up out of bed and turned on the computer. He brought up a client that looked similar to a digi-gate and when it loaded the image of Gabumon appeared on the client.

"How is it going Matt?" Gabumon asked in an eager tone, he was always conreced for Yamato's wellbeing.

"I'm fine Gabumon but thank you for asking is the digital world good and safe?" Yamato asked as his little brother walked in. TK handled the technical stuff as he learned a lot from Yolie about computers.

"Oh hey, Gabumon. Mat that new Drummer is going nuts about how you hate practicing. I guess he is just one of those high strong types." TK said as he walked over to the screen. "He says you spend too much time talking to that computer, but if he knew he would feel like a donkey."

"Hello TK, now what was I about to say yeah the Digital world is doing fine. But a few Kuwagamon do seem to enjoy picking on the Yokomon noting too serious any way besides between Veemon Agumon and I we have handled them every time" Gabumon said as Patamon flew into view.

"TK come in and play!" Patamon said as his eyes widened and a large smile appeared on his little face.

"Sorry but Mat and I have to try out this Vietnamese place, I hear it has the best noodles in all of Toronto much better then what Davis calls noodles but that's easy to to." TK said as he and Yamato laughed at Davis' expanse

"Hey you thinck Davis' noodles are crap and yet you said you love them what's going on ?!" the lisped voice of Veemon came out of the comuter. The Crummer came in again.

"You're talking to the computer again and you to little dude. Well I guess your whole family is full of wackos. " the drummer said just before taking a blow to the face from Yamato.

"First of all stop putting me down second of all you ever disrespect my brother again you'll need life insurance and third of all get out of my sight!" Yamato said as he prepared to give the Drummer another blow.

"Hey Mat you still have explaining to do… oh sorry well might as well tell him." Veemon said realizing he had just revealed the existence of Digimon to some Canadian drummer.

"Wow little blue dude you look cool! Either that or this hemp is not really hemp sorry TK if it's not hemp." The drummer said just before taking a knee to the gut from Yamato.

"You gave him pot! TK tell me you didn't smoke it." Yamato said in an angry tone aonly worsening when TK nodded. Yamato first practicly threw the drumer out of the bed room then turned to TK grabing him by the collar but not raising his other first as he was so tempted to do "God fucken Dammit! Do you know how addictive that shit is, how stupidare you!? You need to think smart and nto get addicted to drugs. I don't want to walk into your room one day and fine you ODed on the floor!" Yamato yelled before realizing he was actually choking his little brother. He then relished his brother and sank down to the floor "Oh my god... I, I'm a monster I'll understand if you want to hit me after that I'll let you-." Before mat could finish TK hugged him.

"Yes I know it was stupid I was just curious, But this hasn't been the first time you remember LA when I was separated from you for about a night I smoked and drank myself out that night it was one helluva party sorry mat I'll stop right now. No more drugs." TK said as he started to cry. Yamato's eyes also began to teir up but the mood was broken when Veemon interrupted again.

"Hey you still haft to explain! Hey I see what your doing don't you dare turn the speakers" Veemon said as the speakers for the computer were turned off by TK.

"TK, I'm still soryy for Choking you but I only was that angry because you're my brother and I promised Mom and Dad that I would make sure you don't get into anything. But I'm here now that you have realized how evil that stuf is I'll stay beside you through the withdrawl and unto your healing." Yamato said as he and TK left for Vietnamese noodles.

A/N: Might continue this story onward but this part was for digimon binge it's almost as much about TK as it is for Yamato but still A nice little story about how much Yamato cares for TK and hates this new Canadian drummer

To be continued?


End file.
